RWBY: Yang's Problem
by The Pyromancer
Summary: Yang Xiao Long has it all. She's possibly the strongest, hottest girl on campus. More importantly, she's the best big sister ever. How could someone like this have problems? But Yang has a secret, one that could change how her teammates look at her forever.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY or the characters.

Please read and review, your feedback helps me to write better stories.

 **RWBY: Yang's Problem**

* * *

"Yang!" yelled Weiss. She stuck out her hand and a magical glyph appeared underneath her golden haired teammate. The glyph energized Yang and she was able to jump up and out of the way of Ruby and Blake who sped past where she had been. They both stopped in tandem, turned around and changed their weapons to gun mode, firing at Yang. Yang shot herself back down to the ground by punching upward and firing her weapon, Ember Celica. The intensity of the shotgun bracelets changed her trajectory and sent her out of the way of her foe's attacks.

Before Yang landed on the ground Weiss was already in motion. She sped across the ground towards Ruby. The red haired girl turned to face Weiss, transforming Crescent Rose into its scythe form, but Weiss was ready for that. She placed a glyph underneath her feet and leapt over Ruby's attack, surprising the girl. Blake had also moved to intercept Weiss and was surprised to find her target directly above them. She tried to adjust to Weiss's new position, tracking her through the air.

That was what Weiss had been planning on. She created another glyph perpendicular to the ground and leapt off of it, back to her original position away from her foes. This also cleared the way for Yang who was making use of another glyph Weiss had made without alerting Ruby or Blake. Yang punched several times with her weapons, sending shells through the glyphs. When the ammo struck where Ruby and Blake were they exploded, encasing both of them in blocks of ice.

Weiss landed on the ground as Yang leapt into action. She charged at the imprisoned Ruby and Blake and fired once more at each. Each blast shattered the ice and sent her foes flying out of the arena.

"Team Ladybug loses!" declared Nora excitedly from her vantage point in the stands of the Beacon training area. The rest of Team JNPR sat watching. They were also going to take turns training against the pairs from Team RWBY. "Team Freezer Burns wins!"

"Ouch!" said Ruby, standing up from where she'd landed. She smiled at Weiss. "Good job you two! You've got the pair part of the tournament won already!"

"Their teamwork is doing pretty well," commented Blake, attaching her weapon to the magnetized plate on her back. "They're both in top form."

"Good job Weiss!" said Yang, walking up and slapping her on the back, unbalancing her slightly. She glared at Yang before the golden haired girl's infectious smile reached her, making her also smile.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. Weiss regained her composure after a moment though. "You were being kind of reckless out there though. Remember, we won't know our enemies in the tournament as well as we know Ruby and Blake. We need to be cautious.

"Ah, lighten up a bit!" said Yang. "We've got this in the bag!"

Weiss frowned slightly. "I will not 'lighten up'! The Vytal tournament is a prestigious honor to fight in. The winners represent their school to the world! Important dignitaries from all over are watching and evaluating us. This is the one time we shouldn't lighten up."

"Would this happen to be because a certain someone's sister is going to be watching her fight?" asked Blake, making another of those canny observations that drove Weiss insane. Weiss felt her face flushing in embarrassment at having been seen through.

"I-I just think Yang should take this seriously!" sputtered Weiss. "If we win she'll probably be the one to represent team RWBY, being the strongest of us. I just want to see her do her best!"

Yang looked at Weiss, her usual silly expression replaced with a more serious one. "Don't worry Weiss. I'm going to put 100% into the tournament. I won't let down Team RWBY."

"I know," sighed Weiss. "I just worry."

Yang smiled again. "Well, I won't tell you not to worry but you can count on me!"

"Yeah!" cried Ruby, appearing suddenly between them, startling Weiss slightly. She still wasn't used to how her hyperactive team leader could just appear somewhere in an instant. "Yang's the strongest there is! There's no girl stronger at Beacon!" Ruby became thoughtful for a moment. "Probably no guy either. She's the best!"

"Thanks Ruby," said Yang, ruffling her younger sister's hair affectionately, much to Ruby's disapproval. Weiss noticed a flash of something, discomfort maybe, flitter across Yang's face for a moment but in the next it was gone, a goofy smile decorating her features.

Ruby managed to break free from Yang's grip and smiled at her team. "We've been practicing all day. How about we get some food? I'm starving!"

"Yay food!" yelled Nora, suddenly appearing in the middle of the members of Team RWBY. The remaining members of tem JNPR walked over to them from where they'd been watching in the stands. Pyrrha looked amused at her teammate's actions while Jaune was fiddling with his scroll. Ren just looked resigned to being unable to keep track of Nora. The two had apparently been childhood friends and were close like siblings according to Nora.

"Let's get eating then!" said Yang, leading the way out of the training facility. Everyone else muttered assent and followed. Weiss lagged behind watching Yang and Ruby messing with each other. She felt herself longing for a sister like Yang. Winter wasn't a bad sister exactly but she had a tendency to be cold…distant. Much like everyone in her family really. Weiss gave a sigh, and picked up the pace, catching up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Ruby smiled contently as they walked back from dinner to their dorm room. She was feeling confident in Weiss and Yang's chances in winning the next round of the Vytal tournament after all the training they'd been doing. They were two of the most reliable people she knew and she didn't trust anyone more. Her relationship might have started slightly awkwardly with Weiss but now they got along well. Not that Weiss would ever admit it. Ruby considered the other girl her best friend and knew she was extremely capable. Although she'd been slightly distracted lately with the arrival of her older sister Winter. Weiss didn't really talk about her family but Ruby hoped that everything was alright with her.

On the other hand, Ruby wasn't worried at all about Yang. Yang was the most competent older sister around. She could beat up anyone else and take care of herself easily. Yang had always taken care of her since she'd been a little girl so Ruby knew her well. She was a little annoyed that Yang insisted on spending time without her but she guessed that hanging out without other people was probably a good idea, if a large pain.

Ruby walked up to their shared dorm room and unlocked the door with her scroll. She opened it and stared in surprise at what she saw inside. "Whoah…" she muttered, drawing curious glances from her teammates.

"What is it?" asked Weiss, peeking around Ruby. "Is that a mountain of presents?"

"Seems so," commented Blake.

"Is it someone's birthday?" asked Yang.

"Not mine" replied Weiss.

"Nor mine," said Blake.

Ruby dashed into the room and quickly took in each stack of presents. She realized there were four stacks, each full of various sizes of presents. Her pile was the smallest, just one addressed to her 'from a fan'. She unwrapped the present and found a scarf knitted with roses on it. "Wow!" she marveled.

Weiss walked over to her pile, the second largest and surveyed it. "Are these fan presents?" asked Weiss.

"Seems so," commented Blake, holding up her two presents, one a box that turned out to have a bow in it and the other a sloppily wrapped bunch of bananas. "I guess some people enjoyed our fight."

"Seems like they enjoyed my part in it the most," said Weiss proudly.

Ruby pointed past her to Yang. "It looks like Yang has the most actually," she said. Her sister's pile was larger than the others' combined and stood taller than any of them.

Yang smiled as she surveyed the pile. "I guess we put on a good show." She picked up one of the presents and read the tag, her smile disappearing as she did so.

"Something wrong?" asked Ruby, worried that Yang had stopped smiling. Yang looked up at her and smiled again.

"I was just thinking, that's all," assured Yang. "Nothing wrong."

Weiss walked over and grabbed one of Yang's presents without asking, reading the tag out loud. "To Yang, the hottest huntress out there." She put down the present and read the tag of another. "Keep rocking the world sexy."

As Weiss went to read another one Blake chided her. "Don't read someone else's messages."

Weiss ignored her, moving on to another. "Hey Yang, you have a nice pair of ti-"

"Weiss!" yelled Yang, sounding angrier than Ruby had ever heard her sister. Weiss looked up in surprise, dropping the present.

"Sorry," apologized Weiss quickly. "I didn't think it was a problem."

"Those weren't really complimentary," commented Blake idly.

"I guess not," commented Weiss. "Sorry."

Yang smiled at Weiss, seeming to regain her good cheer again. "No problem. I'd just rather read them in private. I'll show you all what's in them later, okay?"

"Oh, I wonder if you got something cool like this scarf?" wondered Ruby, staring at the mystery presents. She looked over at Weiss. "You should open your presents too! There's got to be some cool things from admirers in there!"

"I'll open them later!" replied Weiss.

Ruby zipped right up to her teammate and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "But I want to know now!"

Weiss stuttered something, turning red in the face for some reason. She looked away before answering. "Fine! I'll open them now!"

"Yay!" cried Ruby, leaping happily into the air. "Can I open one?"

"They're my presents!" replied Weiss.

"Pleeeaaaassssseeeeee?" pleaded Ruby. "Come-on Weeeeiiiiiiiiiiissssssss."

"Fine! Just one!"

Ruby zipped over to the pile and pulled out the largest present from the bottom of the pile, tipping the rest on the floor. "Whoops," she said sheepishly.

"The smallest one!" said Weiss, taking the large present from Ruby and shoving a small box into Ruby's hand.

"Aw…"

"Ruby," Weiss said threateningly.

"Fine," sighed Ruby. She smiled at Weiss. "Can we open them now?"

"Fine," sighed Weiss.

Ruby started to open the present when she heard the door open. She looked over and saw Yang leaving, her pile of presents untouched. "You going somewhere?" asked Ruby.

Yang stopped and looked back at her. "Just going for a walk," said Yang.

"Are you going to open any of you presents?" asked Ruby.

"I'll do it when I get back," replied Yang. "Enjoy opening Weiss's though. Show me all the cool stuff when I get back!"

"Got it," smiled Ruby, returning her attention to the small present in her hands.

* * *

Blake watched as Yang left the room, closing the door behind her. Ruby and Weiss had already turned their attention to opening Weiss's presents. Blake had already unwrapped her two presents; the bananas and the bow. The bow was nice but she didn't plan to use it. She liked her current one and the color of the new one didn't match her ears. It would be too likely to let out the fact that she was a cat faunus.

Blake put the gifts down on her desk and headed to the door. Ruby and Weiss were too absorbed to notice as she silently slipped out of the room. She moved down the hallways quietly and quickly. Doing so was more out of habit than design. At Beacon she didn't have any reason to move like that, but the habits she'd gained while working for the White Fang were hard to break. She moved down the hall, and turned the corner. She caught a glimpse of golden hair disappearing down another turn and she followed it.

Yang was Blake' partner and she felt like she'd gotten pretty good at reading the other girl. This was helped by spending a lot of time around her but also that she just found herself studying Yang at random times. Yang was the opposite of Blake. She was bright and peppy, always excited about what the future held. She was a natural thrill seeker and had admitted to not really having any grand ideas about the future except the next adventure. The golden haired girl was more complex than that though. She was also a caring older sister to Ruby, always thinking about her well-being. In fact, she seemed to care about the well-being of the whole team, almost like a mother figure. Yang had confided in her that she'd grown up without a mother so it didn't seem much of a stretch to her that Yang had attempted to fill that void herself.

In contrast, Blake herself was scared of the future and trying to make a change. Yang had chewed her out when that obsession and depression had made it hard for her to eat, sleep or concentrate on anything else. She usually tried to keep to herself, but she found she couldn't this time. Yang was her teammate, specifically her partner on team RWBY. As a friend and partner she felt it was her duty to see what seemed to have been bothering Yang lately.

Blake continued to follow Yang at a discrete distance, exiting the dorms and heading out to a small patch of trees that stood in relative seclusion at the edge of the academy's grounds. Normally Blake would have left Yang to deal with whatever it was on her own, but she'd decided she couldn't this time. The next round of the tournament was approaching and Yang had been fighting sloppily lately. She was still strong and skilled, but against the high caliber foes of the tournament she'd need to be at her best. Plus, since Yang had intruded on Blake's issues before and made her talk, she felt it was only fair she did the same. If Yang wanted to complain than she'd just say she was giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Smiling slightly now that she'd justified her actions to herself and had a slight plan of action, Blake noticed that Yang had disappeared from her sight. Blake closed her eyes and listened through the silence of the forest, trying to place her errant partner. She heard a surprising but familiar sound, the sound of Yang's weapon activating and spreading to their full size as gauntlets. She was surprised as she heard a loud cry followed by a cracking sound. She saw one of the trees collapsing to the ground just a few meters ahead of her. She rushed over, suddenly worried. She burst into a clearing and saw Yang standing in front of a destroyed tree trunk. The blonde's fist was still out and smoking, indicating that she'd been the one to destroy the tree.

"Is everything okay here?" asked Blake, looking around for an enemy, her hand ready to grab Gambol Shroud off of her back.

Yang looked at Blake in surprise, not having noticed her until she spoke. She folded up Ember Celica and flashed Blake a large smile. Blake had never seen such a forced smile on her partner's face before. "Everything's alright. Just blowing off some steam."

"Why were you doing that out here?" asked Blake, lowering her arm from her weapon and walking up to Yang.

Yang shrugged. "Sometimes you've just got to destroy a tree. Couldn't really do that by the dorms, could I?"

"I guess not," admitted Blake. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"I'm sure!" said Yang brightly. "I'm ready for the Vytal Tournament, although maybe a little anxious. That's why I was out here blowing off steam."

Blake stopped just in front of Yang and looked straight into her eyes. Yang returned the gaze, not looking away. Golden and lilac eyes met, challenging the other. "I think there's something that's been bothering you for a while. It's been throwing you off during fights."

"I told you, there's noth-"

"Stop lying," growled Blake. She pointed to her ears. "You think I can't tell when you're lying or that something is wrong?"

"It's none of your business," replied Yang, glaring at her.

Blake kept her gaze even with Yang's, not intimidated. "I'm your partner. If I remember correctly, when I had a problem someone else forced herself on me. I feel like I should get to return the favor."

Yang continued glaring into Blake's eyes for a moment and then she broke away, turning away from Blake. Blake was worried that she'd pushed too far, that the other girl was just going to walk away without telling her anything. She was about to reach out to stop Yang from walking away when Yang turned back to her, her eyes full of sadness.

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Yang, "but you can't tell anyone else this. Got it?"

"Understood," said Blake, her voice serious.

Yang took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She looked Blake straight in the eye and pointed to her chest. "This is the problem."

Blake just stared in mild surprise at her partner, not really sure what the other girl was getting at. "Your chest?"

"Yes," answered Yang.

Blake wasn't really sure why Yang was worried about her chest. The blonde had a great body, and a rather large bust to go with it. She wore clothes that accented that with unabashed pride. "I'm not sure I understand," said Blake, feeling her face starting to blush from staring so long at Yang's chest.

Yang gave out another frustrated sigh. "Maybe that was the wrong way to say it. My body is wrong. My chest is just the visual reminder I have about that each day when I look in the mirror."

"What's wrong with your body?" asked Blake. "Are you sick?"

Yang gave a laugh at that comment, although Blake heard a hard edge to it. "No I'm not sick. I don't think so at least. My body…it just feels wrong… Like well…do you like having your ears in a bow like that?"

"No," replied Blake, unsure about this new direction. "I prefer to have them free."

"But you still keep them bound, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think the other students are ready to know I'm a faunus," replied Blake. "And I'm hiding from the White Fang."

"Well, my situation is kind of similar," said Yang.

"You're hiding from someone?" asked Blake.

Yang shook her head. "No, the other part. I can't show others that true part of me."

"Your chest?" asked Blake. "Why would you reveal your chest?"

"It's not about my chest!" yelled Yang, her eyes flashing red briefly, sparks flying around her. Blake took a step back in surprise. Yang breathed deeply, getting herself under control. When she spoke again, she sounded sad instead of angry. "That's not what I meant…"

"I'm sorry," apologized Blake. "I was the one who bugged you about this but I'm not sure I'm understanding what the problem is."

"That's my fault," said Yang. "I'm just not sure how to properly explain this to someone else. I hadn't really planned how to do it."

Blake reached out and grabbed Yang's hand in her own. She smiled at the blonde. "Don't worry. We can talk later once you've figured out how to explain it. I'm sorry for distressing you, that's what I was trying to fix."

Blake let go and turned away. She started to walk away but was stopped short as she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around and saw that Yang had grabbed her wrist. The blonde looked at her, her face showing the same serious look she had while fighting Grimm. "Blake, I'm a guy."

* * *

Yang watched as an expression of surprise at his confession crossed Blake's face but the faunus girl quickly schooled her expression. She turned to completely look at Yang again, considering his statement seriously. Yang loved that part of Blake, the considerate part that cared what others said. Even if she didn't show it openly it was there. Yang would never have told this to Weiss or Ruby, for various reasons. He hadn't planned to tell Blake either, but Blake had forced his hand. He guessed of all the people he could be revealing this to first, Blake was probably his first choice.

"You're a man?" asked Blake, her gaze lingering on Yang's rather large chest once more.

Yang smiled ruefully at Blake. "Hard to believe, eh?"

"So, you're transgender?" asked Blake, surprising Yang with the word. He hadn't even known the word recently before he'd randomly come across it while avoiding studying for a final exam at Signal Academy. Once he had it'd clicked, explaining everything he'd felt throughout his childhood.

"Yeah," he replied. How'd you know about that?"

"I read it in a book," replied Blake simply. Of course she had, why hadn't he thought of that?

"Well, that makes this easier," said Yang with a small smile. "You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Blake.

Yang shrugged. "I guess I just hadn't expected someone to respond positively to this. I hadn't really thought about telling anyone. I was kind of planning to just hide everything."

"Why would you do that?"

"I guess I didn't think it was necessary," replied Yang.

"But it's been bugging you lately?"

"Yeah."

A look of comprehension came to Blake's face. "Was it the notes from earlier?"

"Partially," admitted Yang, glad his partner seemed to be figuring things out on her own. It made the telling easier. "It kind of drove home how others see me I guess. It pissed me off really."

"And that's not how you see yourself?" asked Blake; not as a question but just for confirmation.

"Not as I try to," said Yang. "I guess I've been a little peeved lately because every time I look in the mirror it's harder to not see myself as others see me. My breasts grow and my body becomes more feminine. It's just been wearing on me, you know?"

Blake nodded. "I do. Why don't you wear different clothes then, or bind your chest?"

Yang felt himself getting annoyed at the question but fought it down, knowing that his partner hadn't meant the comment as a critic, just an honest question. "Because, I like dressing like this. I like these clothes. They're not for the benefit of others, they're for me. I won't change them for others."

"Sorry," apologized Blake, seeming to understand the mistake she'd made. A question suddenly seemed to occur to the faunus. "Does Ruby know?"

"No one else but you knows," replied Yang.

"Why haven't you told her?" asked Blake. "She's your sister."

"And I'm hers. She sees me as her big sister, the best sister ever. I don't want to ruin that image for her. I can't ruin that image for her…"

Blake reached up and put a hand on each of Yang's shoulders. He looked into the golden eyes of his partner. Blake smiled softly at her, looking kinder than Yang had ever seen her. "Ruby won't care. She's not like that."

"I know…" muttered Yang, looking away. "I just don't want to take that chance…"

"Then I won't force you," comforted Blake. "You do what's best for you. Take care of yourself as well as you take care of everyone else. However that should be done is up to you. I'm your partner, I'll support you in that."

"Thank you," said Yang, tears coming to his eyes. He reached out and pulled Blake into a hug. The Faunus girl seemed surprised but she returned the hug. After a while they both let go, smiling at each other.

"So, now what?" asked Blake.

Yang thought for a moment. "I'd like if you could keep this from anyone else, especially Ruby or Weiss. I want to tell them myself. Eventually…"

"Okay," nodded Blake. "Do you want me to use male pronouns for you?"

"Maybe in private," said Yang, toying with the idea. It sounded like it might feel good to hear every so often. "I think I'll be going like a girl for a while longer though. At least through the tournament."

"Sorry for rushing you," apologized Blake.

"You'll just have to take responsibility and help me then," smiled Yang.

Blake smiled and nodded. "Deal."

They stood silent for a while, neither sure of what to say. An idea occurred to Yang and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Soooooo, want to go clothes shopping?"

Blake looked at him in confusion. "You want to go shopping right now?"

"Sure! Why not?" asked Yang innocently.

Blake just thought a moment and then shrugged. "Sure. We should probably tell Ruby and Weiss."

Yang put an arm around Blake's shoulders and held her close. "Nah, we'll send them a message when we're on our way. Give Ruby and Weiss some quality time together."

"You're a good older brother," said Blake with a smile.

"I try."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So, this was actually written quite a while ago. Before Yang and Weiss's double battle fight or Winter's talk with Weiss. Reason's delayed it. Things definitely went off the rails since then in RWBY. Poor Yang. Well, poor everybody really, but particularly Yang. That scene where Yang looked to Blake to trust her about what happened with Mercury was heart breaking. Although Blake was right to note that Yang never did actually apologize for injuring(supposedly) Mercury, despite what her reason for doing so was. Here's to hoping for more Bumblebee throughout Volume 3. And maybe things will start to calm down a bit and look up for everyone(this is not likely).

Despite writing several transgender stories, I've never actually written one about a transgender-man before, now that I think of it. Well, I originally intended the fic Legend of Zelda: Sheik's Quest to be f-to-m, but Sheik went against my plans and became a weird mix of gender-queer and gender-fluid. This fic was originally supposed to be between just Weiss and Yang. Weiss would find out Yang's secret and a conversation would happen. I had trouble when I started writing from Weiss's point of view though, and it shifted to Ruby's POV. I then decided I'd have some fun and show how each character thought about Yang to show how perception can clash with reality. And how other people's perceptions can help shape a reality.


End file.
